


Like a Prayer

by BBCGirl657



Series: Isaac and Clara [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clara", he said softly, her name falling from his lips like a prayer.</p><p>"Isaac", she said softly. His name sounded like a prayer on her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Like a Prayer" by the Glee Cast

“No good. Useless”, Isaac’s father said, punctuating each phrase with a slap. He threw Isaac to the floor. His father reached for him, but Isaac got up and bolted out the front door. He grabbed his bike and peddled faster than he ever had. He rode up to Clara’s house. He knocked on the door and prayed her parents weren’t home. He got his wish when Clara answered the door. 

She took a shaking Isaac and led him inside the house.

When they got inside, Isaac collapsed to the floor, taking Clara with him.

She cradled him in her arms, running her fingers through his curls. 

“Clara”, he said softly, her name falling from his lips like a prayer. 

“Shh. I’ve got you”, she said as Isaac started to cry.

 

*a few months after Isaac receives the bite*

Clara got in the middle of chemistry to go to the bathroom. She gave Isaac a reassuring smile and left the classroom. 

On her way there, she was cornered by three boys.

“Come here pretty face”, the leader crooned at her.

“How about no”, Clara said trying to side step him. 

One of his friends grabbed her around the waist.

“Let me go!” she yelled. 

The leader slapped her and said, “Shut-up”. 

She gasped at the pain in her cheek. 

One his friends started to stroke her hair. 

“It’ll be okay sweetie”, he cooed. 

She struggled to get free. “Please let me go”, she whimpered. 

“Not until I’m done with you”, the leader said. He walked towards her, his hands going to his belt.

Her heartbeat picked up.

“ISAAC!” she shrieked. 

Isaac, who was still the classroom, shot out of his seat, Scott and Stiles following. “CLARA!” he yelled. 

“ISAAC!” she screamed again. 

He took off in the direction of her voice. 

“I suggest you let the lady go”, a deep voice demanded. 

Clara looked up. “Derek”, she breathed. 

His normally green eyes glowed red. 

The boys dropped her as Scott, Stiles, and Isaac ran up. 

Isaac went straight to Clara as the boys ran off. 

She shook in Isaac’s arms. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you. No one’s going to hurt you”, he said softly, helping her to stand, “I want them dead”. 

“Isaac…” Scott said. 

“They almost violated her! I will not let that slide!” he growled. 

“Isaac”, she said softly. His name sounded like a prayer on her lips.


End file.
